An Apology
by shybookworm18
Summary: Hanako/Misha smut/fluff. Misha upsets Hanako, Hanako is like :(. Misha then apologizes okay. Just read it. thank u friend


Hanako was reading quietly in the Yamaku library when she heard a loud, bubbly voice break the heavy silence. "Wahaha~! Yuuko, do you have any more sign language books~?"

The young librarian flinched at Misha's volume. "Y-Yes, Misha, they're in the nonfiction section." She pointed to the back corner of the room. "And please, k-keep quiet. This is a library, after all."

"Thanks~!" Misha smiled widely at Yuuko and walked over to where she had been pointed. Hanako sat still in her usual seat, praying that she would not be found. Misha was nice enough, but she was just so **loud.** It startled her. She tried to go back to reading her book, in the hopes that Misha wouldn't even notice her.

Unfortunately, the odds were not with her that afternoon, and soon enough, she heard a very cheerful "Hi, Hanak~o! Fancy seeing you here~!" Hanako looked up in dread, and sure enough, there was Misha, standing in front of her, several books under her arm.

"H-Hello…M-Misha…" she managed to stutter out after her heart rate had returned to normal, her wide purple eyes staring at her classmate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you~!" Misha pouted apologetically, her voice dropping to a loud whisper. "I just wanted to say hello~!" She always had a difficult time talking with the soft spoken girl, she always felt too overbearing, but Misha hadn't the slightest clue how to tone herself down.

Hanako was staring at Misha like a trapped rabbit, unsure how to proceed. So, she did the only thing that came to mind. "I-I….I'vegottagodosomething!" That said, she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the library, clutching her book to her chest.

Misha stared after her, unsure what just happened, but she felt guilty for scaring away Hanako like that. Sighing miserably, she checked out her books, trying to come up with a plan to make it up to her introverted classmate.

Later that evening, Hanako was at her desk, doing some of her homework, when someone knocked lightly on her door. She froze, wondering whether or not she should go get it. Timidly, she walked to the door. "Wh-Who is it?" she called out softly, her voice just barely carrying through the solid wood door.

"It's me~!" Misha answered, as peppy as ever. "I wanted to apologize….for earlier in the library." She frowned worriedly, wondering if Hanako was even going to open the door. To her surprise, the door opened just enough to reveal the left side of Hanako's face.

"A-Alright…" She peered curiously at the pink haired girl. How was Misha going to make it up to her? Was she going to invite her out to the Shanghai? Karaoke? It was times like these Hanako wished she could read minds, or see the future.

"May I come in~?" Misha's smile was dangerously contagious, and Hanako gave a small smile. Hesitantly, she opened the door wider and stepped to one side, allowing Misha to enter her room.

Misha immediately bounded in, taking care not to run over Hanako. "I'm really, really sorry for scaring you off…" She brought out a bottle of wine from behind her back. "I brought you a present~!"

Hanako stared at the dark green bottle, unsure how to respond. "Th-thank you, Misha…"

"Well~? What are you waiting for? Try it~!" Misha beamed brightly. "Do you have any glass~es?"

"U-Um, yes, i-in the dresser…" She pointed to the middle drawer on her dresser, reading the wine label. She didn't know much about wines, but she could tell by the name it was fancy. "Wh-where did you get this?"

"In town~! I used a fake ID, don't tell Shizune~!" Misha winked conspiratorially at Hanako, setting two glasses on the desk. Hanako blinked in response and after a few moments of struggling with the cork, finally managed to open it and pour some in the glasses without making a mess.

"Cheers~!" Misha clinked glasses with Hanako, and downed her drink like a shot. Hanako drank her wine slightly slower, but not by much. Before long, the bottle was half empty, and Hanako had a slight blush on her smiling face.

"You know, I always thought you were adorable~!" Misha pressed a soft kiss to the other girl's cheek, making her giggle. She grinned and planted a tender kiss on Hanako, who stood stock still at first, somewhat shocked, but eventually melted into the kiss as Misha persisted. Misha's lips were soft and tasted sweet, like cotton candy, and before Hanako knew it, Misha had her pinned to her bed; her hands slipped down to grope Hanako's chest through the thin fabric of her school blouse.

"M-Misha…" Hanako moaned quietly as she arched her back slightly under Misha's gentle ministrations.

"Yes~?" She grinned and began to unbutton the other's blouse swiftly. "Are you feeling ok~ay?" Hanako nodded, her face bright red. "Good~!" Misha kissed Hanako's neck lightly, inhaling her warm scent. Hanako moaned under her, digging her nails into Misha's back. She gave a soft, feminine groan, pressing closer to Hanako.

"M-Misha…? A-Are you sure you want t-t- to do this?" gasped Hanako, her eyes widening in pleasure. She was hesitant about going any further, lest they both regret it in the morning.

"Only if you want to do this~!" Misha chirped as she nibbled along Hanako's sensitive collarbone, her hand sliding down from where it had been massaging Hanako's breast to below her skirt. Continuing her oral attack on her torso, Misha's hand pressed firmly against the other girl's panties, making Hanako cry out. "Oh, did I hurt you?" She frowned, pulling away a bit to assess her facial expression.

Hanako was having none of that, and pulled Misha closer to her. "D-Don't stop," she gasped as Misha's hand returned to the damp spot slowly growing on Hanako's panties.

"I won't~," Misha promised as she rubbed against her panties harder, taking Hanako's lips in a fierce kiss. She nibbled at Hanako's lower lip, and to her amazement, her mouth opened slightly in a throaty moan. Taking the opportunity, Misha thrust her tongue into her mouth, savoring Hanako's taste.

Hanako was bucking her hips slightly against Misha's hand as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter with each thrust. She playfully nibbled and sucked on Misha's tongue as it explored her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening right now, but the wine was muddling her brain and making her embrace it, rather than shying away. Misha's hand slipped under Hanako's stockings and panties, and rubbed her clit gently with her warm hand. "M-Misha!" she cried out into the passionate kiss as she felt her orgasm approach rapidly.

"Just let go, Hanako, it's okay," Misha purred in response, loving watching Hanako enjoy herself for a change, even if her mind was addled by the alcohol. "I'm right here~."

Her eyes locked onto Hanako's as she felt her shudder and gasp underneath her. Hanako wailed from her orgasm, but it was quickly muffled with a swift kiss from Misha. She had never felt this sort of warmth inside of her, it was like a fire spreading throughout her. After a few moments she settled back onto the bed, breathing heavily and sweaty.

Misha pressed a soft kiss to Hanako's forehead and cuddled her close. "That was my apology, the wine was just to get you to loosen up~."

"Th-thanks, Misha," Hanako sighed happily, wrapping her arms around her waist. "B-But what about you?"

"What about me~?" Misha looked confused. "This was for you~, you don't have to do anything for me. Now sleep, you look exhausted."

"O-Okay…" The soft spoken side of Hanako had returned, and she nuzzled Misha's neck appreciatively before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
